The Darkest King
by Doodlenater47
Summary: Naruto was an orphan he had no money or friends his age but thankfully he got a break and saved enough money to go to the big academy in his small town called Koch academy sadly soon he would be betrayed by those he trusted and cared for but he will show them darkness never dies its always there slight elements of bleach paring decided read to find out who Naruto gets with.
1. The Start Of The Dark Day

\- **Author's note:** hello, first off, I would like to state that I do these in my spare time so I don't have a proofreader if somebody would volunteer I would appreciate it, so anyway I don't care about flames or any negative comments if you don't like the story don't read the story. I would like to say this a no yaoi/yuri story and the pairings already decided but I wouldn't mind suggestions though. So without further ado here's the first chapter. I don't own naruto or highschool DxD.-

XThe Darkest KingX

The world, humans were the most powerful species or that was what they were led to believe by the supernatural world, who wanted to remain hidden from the human world. The supernatural world consisted of many factions the most prominent were the biblical faction,youkai faction, and etc. These were just some examples of the factions in the world. The biblical faction was actually made up of three factions not just one giant faction, but many other factions saw them as one faction. The biblical faction had a civil war. 

This war was known as the great war and many died in it. So many died in fact that they called a truce, the three factions which made up the biblical faction were the devil faction with its four mou/satans leviathan,asmodeus,beelzebub, and finally the most powerful lucifer, the grigori/fallen angels with its leader the seraphim azazel, and the angel faction with god, and his second in command micheal. In the final battle god and the four mou battled to the death, and in this battle which was fought to the death all five participants died to each other's hands the four mou and god died which promplety led to the angels withdrawing. The devils soon followed with the death of their leaders, and soon even the fallen angels were calling for a truce, so there was a temporary peace in the biblical faction 

that peace wouldn't last for the devil faction which shortly after the great war had a civil war between the old satan faction which called for war with their natural enemies the angels and fallen angels but an insurgent popped up in the form of the new satan faction which called for peace instead of war. A civil war took place to decide who the leaders of the underworld would be, and at the end of the war, there was a clear winner the new satan faction had won and four new mou were named and given the titles asmodeus,leviathan,beelzebub, and Lucifer as a way to honor their founding fathers. Who they lost in the Great war. After the civil war and the great war the devils numbers were down there were 72 pillar families before all the war took place these families were the noble clans of the underworld and each house held a different and unique power sadly now after the wars only 32 pillar families remain out of the original 72 families. The current beelzebub had a solution for this predicament, the evil piece system which was designed to resurrect any species into a devil under the command of the one who resurrected them these small groups of reincarnated devils under the command of a high class devil became known as peerages shortly after the angels, and fallen angels adopted a similar system of resurrection. The pieces were modeled after modern day chess. 

the king being the commander and the bishop having better magic damage and magic reserves and the knight being faster and agile, and the rook having monstrous strength and defence but being very slow , while the queen piece got all these benefits and was second in command usually in the peerage. That was the history behind the biblical and about 10 years after the war. Our story starts in japan in a town called kouh. 

In this town we find ourselves at an academy called kuoh academy which was originally female only but recently turned co-ed. At the front gates we find our "hero" Naruto Namikaze. Naruto was staring in awe at the site of the academy which looked like a mansion. The school building had that victorian style of building with all the sharp points it had a fountain in the front of the building with a long walkway(just look up kuoh academy not good at descriptions) naruto was staring wide-eyed at the school " wow, just wow, who knew all that money I saved from doing those odd jobs would get me into this giant school" naruto was an orphan and like any orphan he had no money but thanks to him having near limitless stamina. He took as many jobs as possible so he could get some money for education but he finally had a big break as a writer. 

He wrote the icha icha book series which pulled enough money to get into this co-ed academy. Then he saw them two of the most beautiful woman he has ever seen. The first woman he saw was a redhead with long wavy beautiful in his opinion crimson hair that was so red it matched his blood and she had beautiful blue eyes that seemed to match the sky in color but what he noticed that was odd was she had a long piece of thick hair that came up in line then fell back into her hair which if he remembered right was called a ahoge, and her figure was nothing to scoff at either she had e cup breasts if the shout of her sizes came from the pervert trio he assumed a distance away to go by and her face just seemed to form a heart like most women's faces do. Then he saw the girl beside her which in his eyes was just as beautiful as her friend was she had beautiful flowing long black hair as black as night and when he says long he means long her hair even in a ponytail still reached her knees in length he noticed that her ponytail was held in place by a yellow ribbon and her eyes hypnotized him they were a beautiful amethyst color then another shout from the perverted trio alerted him to her body and she had even bigger breasts than the redhead the trio shouted something about g cup and she had the same heart shape face as her friend. 

Now naruto knew he wasn't that bad looking of a guy but seeing how beautiful these two women were made him self conscious of his looks naruto stood at six foot exact he had spiky golden hair that seemed to match the sun but you could that the tips of the spikes were black and he had a very angular face that seemed to have only the slightest amount of baby fat on them but his striking features were his three whiskers marks on his cheeks, and his azure blue eyes he wore the kuoh academy uniform which he left unbuttoned and no tie"gorgeous who are they?" he then heard a reply from behind him " that would be rias gremory and akeno himejima" he turned and found another beautiful woman standing there she had short hair cut into a bob cut hairstyle with a yellow hair clip just above her ear, her was the same as akeno's black as night she even had the same captivating eyes as akeno the perverted trio seemed to have seen her too wich he then heard another shout this one being her breast size being a modest b cup and heart shaped face. Naruto blushed " h-h-hi my name's naruto namikaze nice to meet you" sona looked at him for a second "damn my stutter now i bet she thinks im weird" Naruto thought sona then said " nice to meet you too namikaze-san my names sona sitri i'm the student council president at this academy i hope you do well to remember the rules here." as sona said this she glared straight at the perverted trio then naruto. 

Naruto then put his hand behind his head scratching the nape of his neck he was nervous "damn it all to hell since I'm so close to the perverts shes associating them with me I have to fix this" naruto thought then he said "don't worry im not a pervert i was just in awe of how big the school was i'm an orphan you see, so I didn't get to see big places like this that much but don't worry i remember the rules very well" then naruto pulled a small book out of his pocket which was the kouh academy's rule book sona looked surprised at first then nodded then said " I'm glad well you better head to class namikaze-san goodbye" sona said that as if it was an order which naruto gladly took the hint and went to class. 

\- **Author's note:**Well guys that's a wrap for the first chapter let me know if you liked and some helpful comments would be nice as I am new to this. The story is just staring though, and i have big plans for Naruto and his pairing though just wait. also thanks for the help in pointing out the paragraph problem I hope this fixes the problem I still need a beta reader next chapter i'm on working on if you guys has any story suggestion i would gladly take them into consideration and even give you props in the author notes.-


	2. The Darkest Day

**Author's note:** hello thank you for your reviews I will try to make the chapter more readable but as it stands I don't have beta reader and i don't know how organizes its writing but im trying. So without further ado chapter two

_**XThe Darkest KingX**_

Naruto was not having a good school year so far. The perverted trio which consisted of issei hyuodou,matsuda, and motohama. The perverted trio somehow found out he was the author of the famed icha icha series, and kindly blurted it out during lunch where the entire school could hear them. They promptly started calling him the ultimate pervert. Which suffice to say royally pissed him because all the girls would avoid him, and all the guys hated him because he was a "pretty boy" as they put it.

Naruto was not happy with the school at this point because he had no friends just like when he was at the orphanage. He hated it here because unlike the orphanage the other kids here would whisper and call him names while he was walking down the hallway. Thankfully it seemed like lady luck was smiling down on him because he had three friends, and only these three friends akeno,rias, and sona which he was eternally grateful for, but it seemed to just make the student body hate him more.

Naruto saw sona walking towards the student council room, decided to see if she needed help with anything. Naruto said "Hey sona-chan need help with any paperwork" Naruto may not look like it, but he was actually a very intelligent guy with an IQ of 150. Sona looked at him then sighed" Namikaze-san how times have I told you to call me Sona-san or something more formal" Naruto looked at her then laughed then said" I told you as long as you call me Namikaze-san. I would call you that. Sona sighed but said " Well I do have alot of paperwork, so I guess I do need some help" naruto smiled. Then they both walked together to the council room.

Naruto was tired after helping sona but then he saw issei hyoudou walking with a girl in the park holding hands. He couldn't beleive his eyes ISSEI HYOUDOU was on a DATE with a GIRL. He had to follow them to make sure his eyes didn't deceive him, and after a while of following Naruto could honestly say without a doubt this girl had to like perverts because all issei did was stare at her breast the entire time. Naruto was about to leave because it seemed liked the two were having a private moment about to kiss at a fountain but he froze in his track when he heard the girl as clear as day say"Issei would you die for me" now naruto wasn't an idiot but when he saw the girl grow wings like a crow but more grayish his brain couldn't compute.

Naruto's body had no such qualms of not acting, and Naruto rushed and pushed issei away, but in return for acting like a hero and saving a worthless pervert. He got a spear through the gut, and the spear looked like it was made out of light, and had a holy feel to it. So here he was Naruto Namikaze on the ground in a park dying trying to save someone he didn't even know, or consider a friend. Naruto looked around and saw issei on the ground with another spear of light through his gut too. Naruto sighed and thought"_so I died for nothing I couldn't even save the guy i died trying to save"._ Naruto then shed a few tears and thought "_I just wish I could of told sona-chan how I felt about her"_

Naruto then saw a bright red light in his peripheral vision, and saw Rias gremory in all her beauty appear. Naruto thought " _What is she doing here how did she even get here._" naruto then saw her proceed to take a chess piece a pawn piece to be exact, and seemed to revive issei. Naruto was amazed and had hoped she would revive him too. Naruto then said Rias-chan will you save me please.". Rias then looked in his direction surprised, but then looked sad. She then said"I'm sorry Naruto-kun but you don't have any power to be of use to me". Naruto looked shocked then broken. He had been betrayed by one of his precious people. One of the few people he thought he could trust. Naruto then thought"_would sona-chan betray me too,I wish she was here right now"_. Naruto then got blinded by a silver light and saw sona sitri in front of him, and sona looked around then saw him and naruto had passed out by that point, but his last thoughts were" _Sona-chan please don't betray me too, my heart couldn't handle it"_.

Sona's look of surpise quickly turned into a look of horror, and worry she then thought"_please naruto don't die on me, I think your the one, please don't die on me_". Sona proceeded to take out her evil pieces to revive him, but none of them seemed to work on him. Sona looked horrified and thought " _Why isn't it working please save please_". Sona then had a look of realization, and brought a peice. The odd thing about this piece was it didn't seem to have any resemblance of a chess piece but something else entirely. Sona then proceeded to revive naruto. She looked relieved, but thought"_how powerful are you naruto to take the piece given to me from my sister who had to call in a lot of favors from ajuka to get it"_. Sona though didn't care at all as long as he was still alive. She proceeded to teleport her and him back to a private room, so she could heal with the best healing method which was body on body contact and healed him through pouring magic into through this body on body contact which meant nudity involved. Sona was blushing up a storm from doing this. This is the exact reason why she doesn't do this healing method on her peerage. Sona thought" _I'm only doing this because its him please wake up soon naruto"_.

**Author's Note: **so guys second chapter is up i would like to thank you all for your feedback on my last chapter the actions finally getting here also i would like to say this story is going to have a lot of fluff and maybe a lemon scene I haven't decided yet still looking for a beta reader or proofreader naruto by the way is going to be op/godlike but not yet one event is going to send him over the edge to make very op just wait till I introduce his zanpakuto spirit I'm making that one myself I'm not using any preexisting bleach zanpakuto so Ja Ne


	3. Author's Note

-

**Author's Note: **Hello everyone, I would like to say sorry this is not a chapter but I have to say that I am going to continue making chapters for this story just at a slower pace because i am going to start making chapters longer up to five thousand words minuiman and to do that I have to take more time making the chapters.

Now with that out of the way I'm going to figure out the poll system and set one up to decide another story I'm going to write the options of these are crossovers of naruto universe with another I'm going to forewarn you that the options are bleach,fairy tail,another dxd, Sword Art Online,dragon ball, and a few other but I am going to leave the poll on the page as long as possible so I have a good idea of what the next story should be about the only difference now to updating chapter is that instead of two chapters for each weekend day it may only be one chapter or more depending on if i work on chapters during the weekdays

Do not fret I'm working on the next chapter as we speak hope to get to the fluff and action next chapter I'm shifting the focus of the story just a tiny bit to start bashing Rias' Peerage and the four mice. Naruto is going to be op in this story but not until one moment in the future happens the paring has yet to be decided I would a bit of input whether it should be a harem or single pairing I'm going to try and put a poll for that one to. I'm trying to involve you guys a lot as a way for me to improve as a writer and to see what my audience and followers want me to do next also going to start saying where the scene is I've noticed that a lot of authors have said the scene and time before the story starts and I haven't been doing it so I'm going to also I would like to know if you guys want a lemon with the story or just fluff I am going to wait on that poll though just until I reveal the paring it will be a surprise well

Ja Ne 


	4. the darkest counterpart

**-**

**Author's Note: **okay guys so first off sorry that my last update was an author note and not a chapter but I couldn't choose which story to start next the poll is hopefully by the time this chapter is up so is the poll by the way guys yes I know I need a beta still looking okay but thx for all the support. WITHOUT FURTHER ADO

**-**

**_XThe Darkest KingX_**

_Naruto's Mindscape, right after his death/revival:_

Naruto's mindscape was a weird sight to behold. All it seemed to be was darkness all around him. Naruto just seemed to be floating in the black abyss as if all that happened mere moments ago were just a dream, a horrible nightmare, but that was not the case, unfortunately. The blond hair of the blond sleeping started to turn more black than before now the tips were more black than before. Now what was usually unnoticeable was now without a doubt noticeable. The blond's eyes started to flutter open.

Naruto groaned then said" What hit me? A fuckin truck apparently." Naruto looked around then thought" _What? Where am I? How did I get here?" _then it all started to come back to 's eye and face contorted into rage" That bitch left me to die for a pervert! A fuckin pervert! That is it if I see issei he's a dead motherfucker! Rias RIAS RIAS RIASSSSSSSSS!. Naruto was unaware of the shadow moving underneath his feet before he heard in his ears a low yet demonic voice of someone behind him.

Naruto spun around as fast as possible lashing out whoever snuck up on him the only thing he hit was air though then Naruto then heard a chuckle" Well Well Well king not happy to see me". Naruto then saw _HIM. _Him being well naruto except instead of color he was pure white and black his eyes being the most noticeable feature as the sclera was black while the iris was pure gold.

He spoke " king it is a pleasure to meet you. Afterall you are weak. You don't even know your own heritage.". Naruto looked surprised then angry " What are you talking about you?!".

Yami Naruto just looked at his other half chuckling " Well king just ask your genius of a sannin" naruto looked surprised" Ero-sannin? What does he know?".

Yami naruto laughed hard " Well little king he knows who our parents are.". Naruto looked pissed and thought "_has everyone I trusted lied to me, betrayed me?__"_.

Naruto calmed down but asked" has everyone betrayed me". Yami looked surprised not thinking he would ask that" Well not everyone, there are people you can still trust."

Naruto looked a little surprised not believing what he heard, but thought about and his eyes went wide " Sona-chan right?".

Yami nodded, but then looked serious " Now down to business king". Naruto nodded also adopting a serious expression". Naruto then said" What is it you want to talk about yami"

Yami looked surprised then laughed" YES! I like that name king". Yami then got serious again " king its time I tell you what YOU and I are, and what we possess."

Naruto nodded " Well I'm guessing we aren't human, are we?". Yami nodded " Yes you see we are actually a Youkai/Devil/Angel hybrid". Naruto looked confused, and Yami sighed " This is going to take awhile".

Yami took the time to explain the supernatural world to Naruto, plus its politics, and inner workings. Naruto looked to be thinking" So what you are telling me is that I'm a hybrid that shouldn't exist and dear old dad up above made me as a special project for some reason?". Yami nodded.

Naruto proceeded to faint, and yami sighed" how did I know this would happen". Yami then looked passed naruto to a glowing purple gem that seemed to be making all this darkness. Yami said " Hopefully he is ready to take your power Shadou".

_Sona's private room in the student council headquarters:_

Naruto woke up with a start looking around he saw no one in the room with him. Naruto then said " Was that all a dream". Naruto then jumped in surprise when he heard " No unfortunately you were attacked by the fallen angel". Naruto looked back and saw standing there in her kuoh uniform.

Naruto looked surprised then angry" That bitch RIAS left me to die!". Sona looked surprised then thought"_ So I did sense residual devil magic when I got there, I was so worried about Naruto-kun I didn't pay attention"._

Naruto saw sona was in thought, and asked" Did you know about what rias was going to do." Sona looked up surprised slightly " No Naruto-san I didn't, but I had my suspicions because I felt residual devil magic when I got their".

Naruto nodded looking relieved" Thank goodness at least I have one person I can trust". Sona had a blank face on like usual but inside she was seething" _That bitch she didn't even contact me to revive him"_, but then she had a very happy thought"_ He trusts me though__"_.

They both left the private room shortly after for seperate reasons. Naruto to ask questions, and sona to explain the supernatural to him.

_Student Council Room, After School:_

Naruto looked up at sona thinking of what question to ask first, but sona beat him to it" Naruto-san what do you know of the supernatural world". Naruto looked surprised then calm.

Yami spoke up within his mind" _naruto tell her nothing you aren't ready yet to defend yourself__ " _Naruto didn't look surprised at all. Naruto answered back without hesitation " _No Yami she saved me! She deserves to know the truth __"_. Yami sighed within his mind " _Fine whatever I should've expected that answer__ "_.

Sona saw Naruto in deep thought. She about spoke when he interrupted her saying" Sona-chan I know everything" Sona looked surprised genuinely surprised which in naruto's opinion is very hard to do because he thought she was an ice queen.

Sona quickly recovered though saying with an edge to her voice " How pray tell do you know of the supernatural N-a-r-u-t-o-san " Naruto looked scared shitless then quickly said in a mumble" Naruto-san I didn't quite hear you"

Naruto looking even more scared than before yelled out " I HAVE A SACRED GEAR!". Sona was even more confused than before because she couldn't sense a sacred gear in him like that issei boy. Sona then said " How do you know that?". Naruto was sweating at this point.

Sona gave Naruto a hard look her eyes looking like steel instead of amethyst at the moment. Naruto was thinking" _Why is she giving me the same look as the first day we met". _Sona was starting to lose patience, and naruto noticed.

Naruto was beginning to panic " I kind of talked to him when I was knocked out". Sona sighed, " _Only Naruto would get to talk to his sacred gear after he dies __"_. Naruto looked a little bit nervous now under her gaze, and sona noticed. Sona eyes softened.

Naruto on the inside was thinking" _I need to get stronger for sona and myself__"_. Sona saw naruto get a determined look and had an idea what he was thinking. Sona then said "Well naruto-san I need to train you so come on".

_Naruto's Mindscape, As Sona and Naruto was Talking:_

Yami saw the purple gem sparking and thought" So you sense king's resolve to get stronger do you? Shadou". Yami then heard "So this is my container the old geezer put me in. HA! This is going to be interesting." the gem seemed to glow in yami's direction.

Yami looked surprise "Your already awake?". The gem to hum with a power " Well I'm the oldest dragon god never underestimate my power dark one!". Yami nodded "Well what do you think of your container?". The gem seemed to stop glowing for a second " Well he seems interesting like the old geezer was". Yami nodded and thought " _well it seems he figuring it out lets hope king doesn't until he's ready_."

_A Training Field Behind The School, Naruto And Sona:_

Naruto looked to be in thought and said" So with demonic runes you can do anything if you understand and the energy to do so?". Sona nodded and said "Yes but there are some limitations as even with demonic runes we can't create life." Naruto nodded and thought" _So if I create a micro demon rune for teleporting and place it anywhere I want I could teleport anywhere in a fast pace essentially becoming the fastest thing on the battlefield as long as my reaction time keeps up__"_.

Sona noticed naruto was heavily paying attention to runes themselves and not the magic and said" Naruto-san if you want I have quite the collection of books on runes if you want them?" Naruto looked surprised then bowed" Thank you so much Sona-chan I will put them to good use I have an idea for a project.". Sona looked intrigued " What pray tell is this project Naruto-san.". Naruto Laughed "It wouldn't be a surprise if I told you right?".

Sona sighed "_ Why do I feel whatever he's working is going to bring me a headache_.". Naruto smiled at her and said " Don't worry sona-chan I will get strong enough to protect you even if it kills me!". Sona glared at naruto and said with a bit of harshness to it " Naruto never say that again got it!?". Naruto nodded but was wondering why she was mad.

Sona then teleported out of there back to her house thinking" _That stupid idiot_.". While Naruto was staring at where she was and said out loud " Why was she so mad I wonder?".

**-**  
**  
****Author's Note:** well guys here's the next chapter I didn't hit my goal like I wanted to but I'm still trying to start the saoxnaruto story soon still thinking of a way to start it off right also thx for the support going to get a beta reader soon just wait also the fluff is coming FLUFF is coming

Well JA NE


End file.
